This invention relates to shipping packages for household appliances capable of being stacked several units high in a warehouse and accepting side loads from clamp lift truck material handling equipment. In packaging for some household appliances such as refrigerators and freezers, it is desirable to have packaging that protects the product yet allows the product to be viewed through the package for inspection in transit from the factory to the consumer's home. Further, it is desirable to have packaging that is adapted for easy installation, removal and disposal and efficient movement by lift trucks. Further, it is desirable to have packages that are capable of being stacked multiple units high in warehouses without tipping or leaning.